Recent epidemiological studies have found racial and ethnic differences in the prevalence, and incidence of Type 2 diabetes and its complications. This study aims at investigating the effectiveness of certain anti- diabetic drugs in preventing Type 2 diabetes in first degree relatives of African Americans who have Type 2 diabetes. These relatives demonstrate manifest insulin resistance despite normal glucose tolerance even before the onset of this disease.